Emo ludzie
Ta strona została półzabezpieczona i mogą ją edytować tylko zarejestrowani użytkownicy posiadający konto od co najmniej 4 dni. Powody zabezpieczenia znajdują się na stronie dyskusji lub w logu. Niezarejestrowani użytkownicy mogą poprosić o odbezpieczenie strony na stronie dyskusji bądź zarejestrować się. Zobacz też: Emo (muzyka). Emo = krew. Zapamiętaj Deep inside! You cry, cry, cry... Oceana o Emo A najgorsze jest to, że gdy straciłem sens życia, nic się nie zmieniło... Emo bulszit Gdy ci smutno, gdy ci źle, weź żyletki, potnij się. Młodzieżowe przysłowie W ogóle mnie nie rozumiesz! Odpowiedź emo na pytanie o godzinę Nikt mnie nie koffa. Ide na mo$ciq :( / Jootro impra u Anusi :* Opis emo na Gadu-Gadu Musisz wiedzieć, ciociu, że nie jem mięsa, nie palę, nie piję alkoholu i nie biorę narkotyków. Jestem emo. Emo w „Na dobre i na złe” I belive, I can fly! Emo na dachu Emo – nowomodna subkultura oraz nurt filozoficzny, do którego należy głównie nastoletnia młodzież w wieku od 14 do 22 lat. Starsze wyjątki w postaci członków zespołów grających emo to ci, którzy poczuli łatwy hajs i nie dadzą się oderwać od koryta. Spis treści ukryj 1 Charakterystyka 2 Emo na tle teorii ewolucji 3 Cykl emo 4 Ciekawostki 5 Emo a utwory muzyczne 6 Galeria 7 Zobacz też edytuj Charakterystyka Emo wypłakuje się w poduszkę Emo to najczęściej typy z tzw. „dobrych domów”, którym się od tego dobrobytu w dch poprzewracało. Nie są wystarczająco mroczni, by być gotHami, ale są zbyt nieodporni na tanie wino, by być punkami. Niekryty Krytyk ujawnił, że był emo Inne: Emo użala się nad swoim żywotem i lubi puszyste (zawsze czarne lub różowe) króliczki. Mając już wszystko, nie muszą martwić się o pieniądze, jedzenie czy dach nad głową. W życiu nie spotyka ich nic złego; żadnej bezdennej, wyniszczającej, łamiącej serce i mrocznej rozpaczy. Z tego też powodu paradoksalnie dążą do niej, wynajdując absurdalne preteksty do płaczu i cięcia się gumowymi żyletkami. Ulubioną rozrywką i metodą rozładowywania napięcia jest cięcie się żyletką. A to wycinanie sobie napisów na skórze, a to podcinanie sobie żył i takie tam próby samobójcze. Tylko pozerzy tną się Polsilverami. Prawdziwe emo musi się chlastać Gilettem lub tępym i gotyckim nożem do korespondencji. Czasem równie tępym nożem do masła, bądź też łyżką – ale to już wersja dla hardkorów. Emo siedzą w kątach ze złączonymi kolanami, szeroko rozstawionymi stopami, ale czubki butów muszą być skierowane do siebie (w podobny sposób też chodzą). Każde emo mówi, że jest „inne” niż wszyscy, jednocześnie powielając „modę” znaną wszystkim sŁłIiiitTtaśnYm 13-letnim dzieffcynkom. Większość Emo nie zna języka polskiego, tylko pokemoniaste pismo, np. NiiIQtt MnNiEee NIiE RoZooMOoFfFuje. (Oo czyta się jak polskie u) Nazwa Emo kojarzona jest także ze strusiem Emu, co nawet potwierdza fakt, że wszystkiego się boją (oprócz żyletek, chociaż tutaj ze strusiami powiązania nie widzę). Wiejskie emo tnie się nie żyletką, lecz na przykład: kosą, sierpem, kosiarką, widłami bądź siekierą. W ekstremalnym wypadku emo tnie się pługiem lub kombajnem. Opisy na gadu-gadu: „Nie ogarniam życia” itp. Najczęściej nie mają nic wspólnego z realnym życiem danej osoby. Na następny dzień osobę „z opisu” widzisz wżerającą lody lub śmiejącą się razem ze swoimi równie porąbanymi koleżankami. Prawdziwe emo musi mieć co najmniej 40 wpisów na facebook'u o tym, jakie życie jest złe, miłość jest krucha i inne pierdoły. Dobrze by było, jakby inne emo „lubiło to!”, bo to znak, że jest tró. Emo olewa wszystkie kontakty towarzyskie, chociaż z powodu braku przyjaciół jest smutne. Głównym powodem rozpaczy emo jest brak dobrego kontaktu z rodzicami. Bo w końcu brak nowych spodni lub gitary, która się zmarnuje po 3 tygodniach... jest straszne. Oczywiście, same o sobie emo sądzą, iż są mroczniejsze i głębsze od innych. Zachowują się często w podobny sposób, jak tak zwane „pokemony”, z tą różnicą, że mają nienaturalnie pomalowane włosy i paznokcie na czarno i podniecają się żyletkami (podczas gdy pokemony jarają się swoim wyglądem). edytuj Emo na tle teorii ewolucji Przedstawiciele rasy Emo cechują się dalece posuniętą degeneracją kory mózgowej, który to defekt powoduje niekontrolowane reakcje samookaleczenia, nie występujące u żadnych innych znanych organizmów. Pozwala to pozycjonować je w drabinie ewolucji poniżej gąbek, jako najprostszych przedstawicieli królestwa zwierząt (krzywa rozwojowa gatunku Emo jest najwyraźniej parabolą), u których nie występują jeszcze takie cechy jak: instynkt przetrwania, inteligencja, tożsamość płciowa (badania dowodzą, że defekt ten dotyczy jedynie przedstawicieli „męskich”, których układ chromosomów to nie XY, jak u typowych samców, ale XXy ze zdegenerowanymi chromosomami męskimi). Taki genotyp gatunku doprowadza do nielogicznych i sprzecznych z naturą zachowań jak: cięcie się, wymuszanie złego samopoczucia, sztuczna izolacja i poczucie alienacji. Faktem jednak jest, że wciąż niewiele wiemy na temat tych niezwykłych istot. Emo nie mają poczucia humoru, ale zawsze jak chcesz z nim porozmawiać, to powiedzą „odsuń się i tak mnie nie zrozumiesz ...”. edytuj Cykl emo Niezrozumiane emo na imprezie Płaczące emo Bycie emo to jedno wielkie kłamstwo i ciągle powtarzający się cykl. Można przedstawić go w paru punktach: Dziewczyny mówią, że lubią wrażliwych facetów. Chłopak dowiaduje się o tym, więc, żeby mieć pewność, postanawia stworzyć pozory totalnej wrażliwości. Zaczyna się ubierać jak „odmieniec” (w jego mniemaniu, oczywiście, gdyż w rzeczywistości ślepo wpisuje się w durny styl, powielany przez setki tysięcy podobnych mu na świecie nastolatków, przekonanych o swej oryginalności), żeby laska zobaczyła, jaki on jest alternatywny i że nikt go nie rozumie. Pisze grafomańskie wiersze pełne bełkotów pseudopoetyckich i wszędzie rzuca hasłami o tym, jak to go nikt nie rozumie. Wszystko po to, aby dziewczyna zauważyła, jaki to on jest przewrażliwiony, samotny, czuły i w ogóle. Emo boy zaczyna spotykać się z tą laską. Chodzą ze sobą i wymieniają się swoimi depresyjnymi poglądami. Jedną z ich ulubionych rozrywek jest narzekanie na wszystko, na co da się narzekać. Na co się nie da zresztą też. Emo staje się zbytnim cieniasem, nie ma jaj, zaczyna mieć większe huśtawki nastroju niż jego laska podczas menstruacji i okazuje się, że w ogóle kastrat z niego. Laska rzuca go, twierdząc: To nie twoja wina, to ja spieprzyłam sprawę i odjeżdża na Harley'u z jakimś wylansowanym i napakowanym testosteronem macho palantem. Emo boy płacze, wraca do domu i komponuje następną beznadziejnie ckliwą piosenkę. Kolejna emolaska widzi, jaki gość jest uczuciowy i historia zatacza koło. W gruncie rzeczy może w tym ciągłym płakaniu coś jest. Najwyraźniej ktoś uświadomił im, iż są nędzniejsi od Rubika, Biebera czy Dody. Nie wytrzymują zderzenia z rzeczywistością, więc jedyną sensowną drogą jest wypłakanie się nad ołtarzykiem z żyletek. edytuj Ciekawostki Prawdziwe emo potnie się nawet żelem Jak się czesać Zobacz poradnik: Jak robić emozdjęcia, Jak zostać emo, Jak pisać emo blog Ich największym idolem z dzieciństwa był Kłapouchy. Jeśli nie mają dostępu do żyletek lubią korzystać z EMO-żelu, wystarczy wetrzeć, a skóra sama się tnie. Kosmetyki wodoodporne zostały stworzone, żeby emo mogły płakać na koncertach. Prekursorem emo był Werter, bohater powieści epistolarnej Goethego Cierpienia młodego Wertera albo niejaki Hamlet, otyły książę duński, który przez to, że był bogaty, z nudów zaczął się zastanawiać nad wartością swego istnienia, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że życie ludzkie wiąże się tylko z cierpieniem, dlatego z czasem zaczęły go nękać myśli samobójcze. Louis de Pointe du Lac z cyklu Kronik wampirzych autorstwa Anne Rice jest emo. Dowodem na to może być płakanie krwawymi łzami, a także użalanie się nad swoim nieżyciem. Wampir wyrażał też przemożną chęć pozostania łatwopalnym. Najsłynniejszym polskim emo był Gustaw, bohater IV części Dziadów Mickiewicza, który zachlastał się, kiedy jego cizia wybrała innego. Emowcy muszą mieć założonego bloga, w którym piszą o tym, jak bardzo cierpią i jak bardzo straszne jest ich życie. Konieczne są zdjęcia ze łzami i krwią. Najnowszym hitem są krwawe łzy. Emo nie wiedzą, że najskuteczniejszą metodą cięcia się żyletką jest głębokie cięcie wzdłuż ręki, nie zaś w poprzek w okolicy nadgarstka. Po zamknięciu pięciu emo w jednym, czterokątnym pokoju jedno z nich umrze, ponieważ nie znajdzie wolnego kąta do płakania. Emo przeważnie noszą zegarki na rękach i nieustannie na nie zerkają, według zasady, że szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą. Emo nie lubią grać w pomidora, ponieważ wygrywają za każdym razem i to zaburza ich poczucie własnej beznadziejności. Komputer emo to taki, na którym nawet najstarsze gry się tną. Emo jest jak Windows Vista, gdyż ciągle się tnie, a czasami wiesza. Do wkręcenia żarówki potrzeba trzech emo: jeden wkręca żarówkę, drugi się tnie, a trzeci pisze o tym wiersz. Świat emo powinien być jak Dos, najlepiej czarno-szaro-biały. Jak obrazisz emo w szkole, to na następny dzień przyniesie nóż i cię potnie, a potem będzie się tłumaczyć, że to twoja wina. Emo nie chodzi do McDonalds'a, gdyż sprzedają tam Happy Meal. Wszyscy mówią, że Emo hard tną się łyżeczką, ale Emo SUPER PRO HARD tną się plastrami depilacyjnymi. edytuj Emo a utwory muzyczne Emo nie lubią reggae. Każde Tru Emo słucha screamo. Hymnem Emo jest utwór "I must be Emo". Emo uwielbiają utwór Goodbye Cruel World zespołu Pink Floyd... ... ale nienawidzą utworu The Happiest Days Of Our Lives, także Pink Floyd. Emo uwielbiają utwór Your Time Is Gonna Come zespołu Led Zeppelin. Emo girls uwielbiają utwór Unhappy Girl zespołu The Doors. Emo nienawidzą utworu Beautiful Life zespołu Ace of Base. Emo nienawidzą utworu Don't Cry zespołu Guns N' Roses. Za to uwielbiają Estranged także Guns N' Roses. Emo nienawidzą utworu Wonderful Life zespołu Black. Emo nienawidzą utworu Beautiful Day zespołu U2. Emo nienawidzą utworu No woman no cry Boba Marleya. Emo nienawidzą utworu Don't Worry Be Happy Bobby'ego McFerrina. Emo nienawidzą utworu Always look on the bright side of life Monty Python'a. Emo nienawidzą Wonderful World Louisa Armstronga. Przepadają jednak za piosenką Bitelsów Cry, baby, cry. Emo kochają „All Alone” Gorillaz... ...jednakże, nie znoszą "We Are Happy Landfill" tegoż zespołu. Emo girls nienawidzą utworów typu „Big Girls Don't Cry”. Emo uwielbiają utwory Enjoy the Silence, Useless Damaged People i A Pain That I'm Used To zespołu Depeche Mode. Emo uwielbiają utwory All Hope is Gone, Dead Memories i Wait and Bleed Slipknota. Emo uwielbiają utwór Say Goodnight zespołu Bullet for my Valentine. Emo uwielbiają utwór Razorblade Kiss, oraz cały album Razorblade Romance zespołu HIM. Emo uwielbiają utwory Chop Suey! oraz Lonely Day zespołu System of a Down. Emo uwielbiają utwór Scream Aim Fire zespołu Bullet for my Valentine. Emo nienawidzą jednak utworu "Tears Don't Fall" tego samego zespołu. Emo nienawidzą utworów Keep Yourself Alive oraz Don't Try Suicide zespołu Queen. ... jednakże kochają utwór All Dead, All Dead tegoż zespołu. Emo uwielbiają utwory "When Death Calls" oraz "Suicide Solution" zespołu Black Sabbath. Emo uwielbiają utwór "The Art of Suicide" Emilie Autumn. Emo uwielbiają utwór "Welcome To Dying" Onslaught. Emo uwielbiają utwór "Creeping Death" oraz "Fade To Black" Metallica. Emo uwielbiają utwór "Sadness And Hate" oraz "Beautiful Death" Wintersun. Emo uwielbiają utwór "Dead Boys Don't Cry" oraz "In Blood We Trust" Powerwolfa. edytuj Galeria Chciałbym, aby mój trawnik był emo. Wtedy ciąłby się sam Ryba Nemo też musi być emo Tró Hit mody, rewolwer dla emo Deskorolka przeciwko emo Napis na ławce wykonany przez emo (zauważcie „live” zamiast „life”) Bambi był emo I Kłapouchy też Żel dla emo Emonayn - Nyan Cat w wersji dla Emo eMole – Najlepszy klient P2P do ściągania muzyki emo i screamo Komentarz wydaje się zbędny Specjalna toaleta dla emo - mają się gdzie pociąć poza domem... Komiks o emo Emo a nazizm. Emo tatuaż. Polsat dla emo. Dodaj zdjęcie do galerii edytuj Zobacz też emo, screamo emo girl, emo boy masochizm Ukryj p • d • e Subkultury i inne młodzieżowe mniejszości, zajęcia i charaktery Anarchista • Blackmetalówa • Blokersi • Bikiniarze • Cybergoci • Czasoumilacze • Depeszowcy • Discopolowcy • Dresiarz • Emo • Emo boy • Emo girl • Goci • Grunge'owcy • Hardkorowcy • Harleyowcy • Hiphopowcy • Hippisi • Hipsterzy • Imprezowicze • J-rockowcy • Kibole • Kinderemo • Kindergoci • Kindermetale • Kinderpunki • Koksy • Kozaki • luzacy • Metalowcy • Moherowe berety • Metalówa • Oiowcy • Outsider • Pokemon • Przystankersi • Punkowcy • Punkówy • Raperzy • Rastafarianie • Rockersi • Sataniści • Skejci • Skejtówy • Skinheadzi • Straight edge'owcy • Yamambas • Wiccanki • Ziomale Lista subkultur Kategorie: Strony półzabezpieczone | Artykuły na medal | Subkultury Specyficzne